


Turn It Up, Heat It Up

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Comfort, Creampie, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Face Licking, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fingerfucking, First Aid, Floor Sex, Gunshot Wounds, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Hotel Sex, Kneeling, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masters, Masturbation, Mild Wincest, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peripheral Voyeurism, Peripheral Wincest, Plans For The Future, Praise Kink, Prostate Stimulation, Restraints, Riding, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Sastiel - Freeform, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Sam, Voyeur Dean, Wincestiel - Freeform, crawling, dom!Dean, sub!bottom!Cas, sub!cas, top!Dom!Dean, top!Dom!Sam, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean arched his eyebrow, chuckling as he sat up carefully and faced them, crossing his legs beneath him. “You saying that book is more interesting than his mouth?''</p><p>Heed tags. Scene includes Master and slave/servant play, use of the collar, and the promise of future pain-play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It Up, Heat It Up

**Author's Note:**

> "It's alright, you'll be fine;  
> Baby, I'm in control.  
> Take the pain,  
> Take the pleasure;  
> I'm the Master of both."
> 
> Title, and frankly the inspiration for almost every bit of this scene, taken from Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment" (Specifically the lyrics above). Seriously, consider watching that music video in order to read this with the same mindset I had writing it. It is HOT.

They were on a break.

After their detour to D.C., the brothers had chosen a bank in Pittsburgh as their next target--but the job had gotten botched. Inside the bank, they were recognized before they even drew their weapons. The police had been called by the time they realized they needed to abort.

They had made it back to the hotel, and managed to get out of the city safely, but Dean’s arm had been grazed by a bullet during their hasty departure from the bank. In the wake of that near-miss, all three agreed that they needed to lie low for a few months, if possible.

Sam drove all the way to Atlanta before stopping, and they found a hotel with cheap weekly rates near the suburbs. As usual, Cas went to handle check-in and then go get groceries. He always played front-man with hotel staff, wherever they stayed, but this time it felt a little more necessary; they were all on edge, worried about being identified again.

The first-aid kit they kept in the trunk had been emptied to treat Dean’s arm during the drive down. He was sitting on the end of the king-sized bed, poking with annoyance at the small gash on his bicep while Sam pulled out the last of their gauze and antiseptic solution. Cas had gone to the corner store to pick up some supplies after getting their room.

With gentle hands, Sam cleaned the wound out thoroughly, smiling when Dean muttered a curse as he scowled at the cut. “Could’ve been worse,” he said lightly, picking up the treated gauze and pressing it down, taping the sides to Dean’s skin. “If you’d actually gotten hit full-on, we’d be up shit creek.”

Dean shrugged, flexing slowly and wincing at the dull ache in his arm. He nodded gratefully when Sam fished a few pain pills out of the first aid kit, swallowing them without water. “We’ve handled bullet wounds before. I’m just pissed it happened now--makes me feel like we got sloppy.”

“We didn’t,” Sam said firmly, closing the kit and tossing it over by his duffel. “Someone who was in that bank just happens to watch the news. It’s not like we wear masks or anything, our faces are always visible. We’re sort of morons, that way,” he added with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Dean grinned back at him, rolling his shoulder experimentally. “We’re just arrogant. Because we really are that good."

Sam was nodding, laughing at that, when the door opened to admit Cas. He closed and locked the door, then crossed the room to place bags containing groceries and new first aid supplies on the table. Then he paused, waiting with his eyes fixed on Dean. There was worry in his dark blue gaze, along with the usual affection, and he glanced anxiously at the gauze-covered wound before looking back at Dean’s face, gauging how he was feeling.

Dean smiled at him reassuringly, while Sam stood up to start poking through the bags, putting things away in the kitchenette fridge and cupboards. Dean’s voice was affectionate. “Don’t give me that face, angel. You know I’m fine. Strip and come here.”

There was relief and gratitude in Cas’ gaze when he smiled back, and he shrugged off his jacket and hung it over the chair. His jeans and t-shirt were removed and folded neatly on the dresser, and then he sank to his knees, crawling over to Dean and slipped between his spread legs. One arm wound around Dean’s calf, and his cheek settled on Dean’s thigh, eyes closing in contentment.

He had been fairly distraught when Dean had come back injured the day before, and was more needy of physical comfort than usual. Dean couldn’t say that he minded.

Dean stroked his hand through Cas’ thick hair with his unimpaired arm, watching his lover let go of the mask that he always put up when he needed to go out in public, dealing with the hotels, or doing the shopping. Cas was visibly more at peace now, not having to think, just surrendering his control back to the Winchesters. There was still some slight tension in his shoulders, unable to completely release his concern over Dean’s close call, but he was clearly comforted just to feel Dean’s hand on his head.

Cas’ eyes cracked open, sliding over to glance at the wooden box resting innocently on Dean’s bedside table, and Dean chuckled, giving the dark mocha hair a light, loving tug. “Not tonight, baby. We’ll be crashing soon. I’ll put your collar back on when we get up tomorrow.” Cas nodded in response, accepting Dean’s decision without issue.

Sam was laying out cartons of Chinese take-out, humming _Highway to Hell_ softly to himself. He handed Dean a styrofoam tray made up with a full meal, and Dean smiled at his brother in thanks as he began eating. Occasionally he offered a forkful to Cas, who ate from his hand with quiet happiness. As usual, Dean saved the orange chicken for last, setting the fork aside and alternating between eating, and feeding Cas with his fingers. When the first piece of meat was offered, Cas made a pleased sound, accepting the bite and licking the sauce off of Dean’s fingers after each piece.

Watching them from where he sat at the table, Sam chuckled at the display as he ate his own dinner. When they had finished sharing the chicken, Dean nudged Cas gently with his leg, and Cas obediently crawled back across the room to kneel between Sam’s legs. Smiling, the younger Winchester shared his vegetables with Cas in a similar manner.

Dean stretched his arm cautiously, testing it, and sighed at the sting as his torn skin pulled. Cas moving caught his eye, and he watched as the kneeling man tapped Sam’s thigh, then pointed at one of the store bags still on the table when Sam glanced down at him.

Sam smiled fondly, lightly petting a hand through Cas’ hair in acknowledgement. “Yeah, I almost forgot--Dean, I told Cas to buy fresh supplies for our first-aid box.” He poked into the bag in question, and nodded. “Including better bandages. You should re-dress that tomorrow morning, okay?”

Dean nodded, flopping back onto the bed. “Will do.” He waved a hand distractedly, not bothering to raise his head. “Go ahead, by the way, I know you haven’t had him since the club.”

Sam laughed good-naturedly at that, clearing up his dinner and then moving to sit in the armchair in the corner, grabbing his book out of his duffel in passing. “True. Thanks.” As he sat down, flipping the book open to where he’d bookmarked it, he dropped one hand to his jeans, opening the fly and pulling his half-hard cock out to give it a few quick strokes.

Dean propped himself up on one arm then, and both brothers glanced over at Cas, who was watching Sam expectantly, his eyes bright and hopeful but his body perfectly still as he remained at the table, waiting for invitation.

“Holy hell, he’s so good,” Sam murmured in awe, and Dean nodded, laying back down again with a cheeky grin. Sam’s voice was gravelly. “C’mere, Cas.”

Immediately Cas crawled over to the armchair, rising up onto his knees with his hands on Sam’s thighs, and then he stopped, waiting. Sam wound his fingers into Cas’ thick hair, manhandling his head and guiding him forward to where he wanted him. Cas let out a very soft moan, taking Sam’s cock into his mouth and working to get him completely hard as he sucked and licked at the shaft. Sam sighed in relief, his hand relaxing to simply rest in Cas’ hair, while the other supported his book as he started reading.

Cas was utterly focused on his task, worshipping Sam’s cock without trying to get him off until he was told. He bobbed and down, alternating between suction, licking, soft kisses, and dipping down to nuzzle at Sam’s balls, completely dedicated to his task. His hands remained firmly pressed to Sam’s thighs, and his own cock hardened without his giving it so much as a glance, swaying lightly between his legs as he pleasured Sam without pushing him toward orgasm.

Dean propped himself back up on one elbow, watching Cas move over his brother’s groin. He rubbed himself almost absently through his sweatpants, then smirked when he noticed Cas’ eyes slide sideways to peer at him, watching his hand with lust-blown eyes. Cas loved showing off for Dean--and his master loved to toy with him. “Focus, baby,” he murmurs teasingly. “Don’t want to stop being good for Sammy now, do you?”

Cas’ lips curled up at the sides, and he closed his eyes then, ducking down to take Sam all the way into his throat. The sudden heat made the younger Winchester buck up slightly with a low groan, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

Sam lowered his book as he looked over at his brother, giving Dean a playfully annoyed look over the top of the binding. “I was getting to a good part.”

Dean arched his eyebrow, chuckling as he sat up carefully and faced them, crossing his legs beneath him. “You saying that book is more interesting than his mouth?”

Sam looked down, taking in the view of Cas drawing back to suck a breath before sinking all the way down onto his dick again. “Not a fucking chance,” he conceded with a grin. Putting his book aside, Sam sank both hands into Cas’ hair, then shoved his mouth down more firmly over his dick. Cas’ shoulders slumped obediently, letting himself be used.

Dean pulled his cock out of his sweatpants, stroking slowly as he watched the scene. He didn’t plan on coming tonight, but he always enjoyed the visceral pleasure he could take from seeing Cas serve his brother.

One of Sam's bare feet slid beneath Cas' cock and balls, teasing him, and Cas whined around his mouthful as pre-come dripped onto Sam's foot.

A promise-filled smirk crossed Dean's face, his eyes glittering with lust. "You know, he hasn't come in a week. What do you think, Sam?"

His younger brother considered, hips lifting up off of the seat cushion as he thrust deeply into Cas' receptive throat. "Oh, I think he can wait another day." The words made Cas whimper, but his movements did not stutter, which was more than enough assurance that he was okay waiting. His fingers flexed on Sam's thighs, asking silently for guidance.

Sam grinned broadly, dragging Cas off of his dick by his hair and closing one hand around the shaft, rubbing the slick head over Cas' swollen and abused lips. Pre-come and saliva left the chapped pink skin wet and shiny in its wake. Sam's voice was rough with desire. "You wanna swallow tonight, Cas? Or do you want it all over your face?"

Cas blinked slowly, contemplating, and then smiled sweetly. "Face, please, Sir?"

A moan slipped from Dean as he experienced a sharp surge of pleasure at hearing his boy submit to Sam so perfectly. As always, Sam looked slightly awed, touched that Cas answered to him just as sincerely as he did to Dean. The younger Winchester pressed his cock forward again, his head falling back against the chair with a soft groan as Cas obediently parted his lips, licking around the head with more intention now.

Dean stood slowly, crossing to them and crouching to run one hand from Cas' hair down his neck and shoulders, stroking his back, feeling him shudder with pleasure as Dean touched him. Beautiful tension rippled through the kneeling man's body under Dean's caress.

"Make him come, baby." Dean's voice was hardly more than a whisper, the command in it firm and deep.

Cas moaned in compliance, the sound vibrating through Sam's cock, and Sam sighed happily as he began thrusting faster and deeper. Cas was giving it his very best, and Dean knew he was going to reward his boy well when Sam grunted that he was close less than a moment later.

Fisting a hand in Cas' hair, Dean pulled him off, holding his head still as Sam wrapped a hand around his dick and stroked it, tight and fast. He came with a low cry, streaking Cas' cheeks and eyes and mouth with the pearly drops. Cas' eyes sank shut, lips still parted, and a low whine of contentment escaped his throat at the hot splashes landing on his skin.

Sam stared down at Cas as he came down from the high, and then slowly reached out one hand. His fingertips trailed through his own release, rubbing it gently into Cas' skin, smearing some of it into his eyebrows and pushing some of it into his mouth. Cas' tongue darted out to lick it up obediently, sucking Sam's fingers with a tiny, knowing smirk that made Sam snort in amusement, his free hand moving down to pinch one nipple just to see Cas squirm with delight.

Well-spent, Sam leaned back in his chair, smiling blissfully. "Thank you, Cas."

Cas nodded with a small smile, letting Dean tug him back to lean against the older Winchester's chest. His face turned searchingly, and Dean kissed his lips lightly, nosing his way along Cas' face to to lick some of Sam's come off of his cheeks. Predictably, Cas whined needfully at the wet heat of Dean's tongue probing over his skin, making his Dom grin wickedly. He reached between them, grasping Cas' wrists and pulling his hands off of Sam's legs in order to draw his arms behind his back, holding him loosely as Dean licked his face clean.

He could feel Cas' fingers moving, searching for his cock within the confines of his sweatpants, and he chuckled appreciatively even as he shook his head, his nose rubbing lovingly along Cas' jawline. "Not tonight. I wanna wait and play with you when we wake up, okay, baby?"

Cas' eyes brightened with interest and excitement, and he nodded, hands closing into fists to indicate his submission to Dean's decision. "Good boy," Dean breathed against his skin, leaning in to kiss him again, and he smiled as Cas hummed his gratitude into Dean's mouth.

They all showered separately that night, and during Cas' shower, Sam glanced over at where Dean was rifling through his duffel for clean jeans. "Do you need some time for just you and Cas tomorrow morning, for whatever you have planned?" he asked softly, glancing at the open bathroom doorway through which they could hear Cas singing AC/DC quietly to himself. "It sounded like you've got a scene in mind."

Dean paused, glancing up at his brother and wondering, not for the first time, if the obvious way that he and Cas were getting closer and closer was beginning to bother Sam.

Sam saw his expression and shook his head immediately, laughing affectionately as he clapped a hand onto his brother's shoulder. "You know that I'm happy about it, Dean. I still get some--" They shared a grin, still equally pleased with their arrangement. "--and I do love him, too--just differently than you do. Less intensely, I guess. So, tomorrow I'll go find breakfast and do some research on where we should hit whenever we can safely get back to work. I'll give you an hour and then head back, and join in on whatever’s still going on--that work for you?"

A grin split Dean's face, and he reached up to give Sam's hand a small, grateful squeeze. "You are the best brother."

"Trust me, I know."

The shower switched off behind them, and Cas appeared in the doorway, dropping to his knees when he reached the bedroom carpet and crawling over to Dean, who threaded his fingers through the still-damp mocha hair and tugged lightly. He smiled when the slight sting made Cas sigh against his leg in pleasure. "Let's watch some crappy late-night TV, huh?"

Sam nodded amiably, settling on his side of the bed and re-opening his book under the glow of the bedside lamp. Cas glanced up at Dean, who nodded; permission given, Cas crawled forward, pulling himself onto the bed and curling up between their spots on his side. His cheek came to rest on Sam's stomach, and the younger Winchester smiled fondly down at him, one hand dropping to idly stroke his hair as his gaze returned to his book.

Dean climbed onto the bed behind Cas, stretching out with one hand behind his head, and his legs tangled with Cas' beneath the sheets.

* * *

When Cas woke, he was blindfolded.

Dean was seated cross-legged on the floor a few feet from the foot of the bed, naked, finishing up the fresh dressing on his shoulder when Cas stirred. His emerald eyes flicked up as Cas came to, watching him stiffen at his unexpected darkness. Then Cas went still, waiting for a cue from Dean.

“Morning, angel.” He smirked when Cas’ breath caught slightly at the low sound of his voice. “You ready to play?”

A wordless nod was his only response, Cas’ mouth tugging up in a smile as he relaxed in anticipation. Dean checked the stability of his new bandage, then tossed the first aid kit aside. Straightening his back until he was sitting up properly, he fixed his attention on the man on the bed.

“Hands and knees, crawl to the end of the bed. Don’t get down, yet.”

Obediently, Cas rolled to his knees and moved forward, his hands stretching ahead of himself cautiously until he had found the edge of the mattress, where he paused.

Dean grinned, pushing himself up and forward until his face was only inches below Cas’. Cas could obviously feel his proximity, his breath becoming fast and shallow, and his tongue darting out to dampen his lips as he waited hopefully for a good morning kiss.

The green-eyed man leaned in close, so that their lips brushed together when he spoke. “I’m sitting on the floor right below the bed. I’m going to put your collar on, and then you’re gonna climb down, and come straddle my lap.” His hand reached out, finding where he had placed the items he wanted.  “I have everything else we need right here. You don’t need to think, or worry, or anything. Just do what I say, okay?”

Cas nodded without hesitation, waiting as Dean drew the collar from its box among his chosen toys. Gently he placed it around Cas’ neck, buckling it by touch alone and checking the fit carefully before placing one more small kiss on his mouth.

When Dean tapped his arm in confirmation, Cas carefully slid off of the bed onto his hands and knees, then turned promptly back toward Dean. His Dom’s fingers closed securely around his wrists, guiding his body forward until his hands found Dean’s legs. Cas eased himself forward, climbing carefully onto Dean’s lap and wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. At Cas’ back, Dean’s knees braced him just enough to feel comfortable, with the bed was close behind in case his shoulders needed additional support.

A tiny noise of surprised pleasure escaped Cas’ throat at the feeling of Dean’s bare cock rubbing along the seam of his ass, and Dean chuckled, pushing his hips up slightly just to give his lover some friction. One hand rose to cup Cas’ wiry shoulder blade, then stroked down the length of his back to give his ass an affectionate squeeze. “I’m gonna open your ass up now, okay, baby?”

Cas nodded enthusiastically, releasing a small sigh of pleased relief as Dean uncapped the bottle of lube, slicking one finger and reaching his hand behind Cas. He prepared him much more slowly than usual, drawing it out teasingly, smirking when his pace made Cas whine and buck against him, attempting to force his fingers in deeper.

“Uh-uh. I said not to think, Cas. Be good for me and just take what I give you, okay, angel?”

Cas managed a grumpy nod, trembling and wriggling as he tried to keep his hips still and accept Dean’s command over him. It took much longer than usual to work up to three fingers, slipping wetly in and out of his ass, and Cas was a simpering mess by the time Dean slid his hand free and moved to grip Cas’ hips.

Dean’s grin was predatory, his fingers pressing hard enough against Cas’ lean body to leave clear imprints in his pale skin. He absolutely loved all of this; the faint sheen of sweat beading at Cas’ brow and throat; the way his pulse fluttered visibly as he struggled to remain calm, and obedient; the way his legs tightened and relaxed around Dean’s waist as he struggled to be patient. Dean’s voice was carnal. “Lift up for me, gorgeous.”

When Cas did so, planting his hands on the carpet to support his weight, Dean lined himself up, then raised his hips just slightly off the floor, letting Cas feel the head of his dick rubbing wetly against his hole. Cas let out a truly adorable little whimper of want, and Dean nodded reassuringly. “Sink down.” His voice was gravel-rough, overwhelmed by the sight of Cas coming apart so completely at his touch.

Cas dropped down immediately and swiftly, practically impaling himself on Dean’s cock. A soft, high sound of sheer bliss broke from him, and Dean hissed helplessly in pleasure, ducking in close to press small, biting kisses to Cas’ throat and chest. “Son of a bitch, you’re still so tight. Just can’t take it slow, can you, Cas, you need it so bad.” He smiled into the kisses he was leaving on Cas’ skin, shuddering at the welcoming heat of his lover’s body. “Shit, you feel so amazing, angel.”

Cas’ hands scrabbled at Dean’s shoulders, his breathing erratic and his jaw clenching desperately as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. “Need--Sir, please, I need--”

Dean smirked sinfully, tugging Cas upright and licking a stripe up the side of his neck before biting hard on the edge of his jaw. “Need what, baby? Tell me what you want.” One arm wrapped around Cas’ waist, cradling him close and supporting him, while the other hand slipped between their bodies to lightly tug at his dick, purely taunting him.

Cas cried out at the added stimulus, his spine stiffening as he resisted the increasing pleasure. “Impala--please--Sir, please, need you to--move, in me--please, fuck me--”

Dean barked a laugh against his sweat-slick skin, pressing a tender kiss to where Cas’ pulse was hammering away before he leaned back to look him over. His hand left Cas’ dick, dragging a protesting whine from him, and reached behind himself to prop his weight against the floor. The other stayed at Cas’ side, reassuring him that Dean still had him completely. “Your wish, my command, beautiful.”

With his arm supporting himself, Dean was able to start thrusting up hard and fast, managing to maintain a rigorous pace despite the delicate position they were in. Cas let out a sound that might have been close to a scream if it hadn’t been so breathless, his fingers clutching at Dean’s shoulders helplessly as Dean slammed up into him, angling his hips at just the right degree to hit Cas’ prostate with every other thrust.

Then, just as Cas appeared to be nearing to his orgasm and cutting their fun short, Dean stopped thrusting abruptly, letting his hips drop back to the floor and go still.

Cas’ entire body locked up, tremors rippling through him as his brain attempted to catch up with the change in speed. His mouth fell open, but no sound emerged. His hands flexed helplessly on Dean’s shoulders, asking wordlessly what he would have to do to get them back in motion.

Dean grinned at his lack of verbal complaint, pleased that Cas didn’t instantly try to push his buttons. “Not gonna beg me to let you come, angel?”

Cas’ throat worked helplessly, his swallow audible as he struggled to catch his breath, and when he spoke, his voice was tight and cracked with how on edge he already was. His head tipped back, the blindfold still securely in place, all of his senses trained on Dean. “If--if you want to hear me beg, Sir, you’ll tell me to.”

Heat rushed through Dean at the ravaged pitch of Cas’ voice, and he let out a huff of laughter, because that was the damn truth. “Mm, hell yeah, I will--and trust me, I plan to. You sound so fucking beautiful when you beg.” Cas whined eagerly, and Dean grinned ruthlessly when he felt Cas’ ass squeezing down around his dick, as if his body was instinctively offering its approval at his words. “You like the sound of that? I could tie you to the bed, get you all spread out with your hands and feet bound so you can’t get away from me.” Cas mewled at the mental image he was painting, and Dean continued talking, grinning at Cas’ easy responsiveness. “I could tease you, push you for _hours_...I would make it hurt so good, and just keep making you beg me for more before I even think about letting you come.”

A wrecked noise escaped Cas, his entire body shaking with lust. “Y--yes, please, Sir. I...I think I’ll need the ring for that, or I won’t last...but...yes, please, I want it.”

The hand that Dean still had on Cas’ side tightened, and the dark-haired man hissed in pleasure when Dean’s nails dragged over his skin, leaving faint pink lines in their wake. “You want me to push you? Want me to deny you till it hurts?”

Cas exhaled shakily, twitching wordlessly and squeezing down internally, and Dean growled and bucked his hips up, striking Cas’ prostate and making him yelp at the unexpected burst of stimulation. “Answer me, Cas.” Dean’s voice was hot and raw, needing to hear his lover confirm the idea taking shape in his mind.

“Yes.” It was little more than a shattered moan, tearing out of Cas in a voice so saturated with arousal, it nearly brought Dean to the edge of climax yet again. “Want--I want you to--own--all of me. The pleasure and--the pain. Need it--" As Dean swiveled his hips a little more, massaging Cas’ inner walls, a low drawn out cry slipped free. "Oh--please, Master--"

Dean's back stiffened, pleasure so dark and divine shooting down his spine that for a moment he had to bite his tongue to keep from coming right that minute just from hearing that word, out of some of his deepest fantasies, uttered in Cas’ beautiful, rasping voice. He spotted the scarlet flush that reddened Cas' cheeks below the mask and chuckled roughly, because it was just too fucking adorable that after everything they had done together, and with Sam, that this would somehow embarrass him.

"Shit, Cas," Dean panted. He sat up, both arms wrapping around Cas and hands closing over his wrists, so that Cas' body weight ended up angled back with his shoulders propped against the end of the bed, his thighs clenching tightly around Dean’s body, and his hands resting on the floor, circled in Dean’s grip. "Say it again."

Cas' breath caught in his throat, his wrists flexing slightly within Dean’s grasp as he struggled to speak clearly. "Mas--Sir?"

Dean grinned carnally, leaning in to clamp his teeth down on Cas' collarbone just to hear his boy gasp out a sound that was half squeal, half moan. "You know which one I mean. Say it again, angel."

A tiny smile was starting to dance around Cas' lips even as the spot where Dean had bitten bloomed red under his teeth, and Dean could see his obvious relief in the loosening of Cas’ lanky shoulders, could feel it in the way that his thighs quivered against Dean’s sides. He wondered if Cas has been thinking the word too, during sex, had perhaps been longing to say it out loud just as Dean had been longing to hear it.

"Master." Cas sounded so destroyed, so deliciously debauched. "Master, please." His inner walls tightened again, making Dean shudder all over as Cas used his hands to push himself up slightly, and then let gravity drop him back down on Dean’s cock. The older Winchester’s head fell back in bliss, eyes hooded as he stared hungrily up at his lover.

“Again.”

Cas was gaining more momentum, riding Dean’s lap with impressive grace considering that he had to feel slightly off-balance, supporting himself on his hands and feet, and moving wetly up and down on Dean’s dick. Pleasure and tension were rippling through his willowy frame. “Master. Please, Master, let me make you come?”

Dean’s eyebrows rose, loving how needy and subservient Cas became when he got this turned on. It thrilled him that this new element in their relationship was just further deepening Cas’ desire to serve Dean, before himself.

When Dean chuckled, it was hoarse with want and affection. “Goddamn, Cas, you just never stop surprising me.”

He leaned back, continuing to support Cas’ weight with one arm, taking time to observe and enjoy Cas’ body language, drinking in the view of his pleasure. “Keep moving, angel. I’m not gonna come until Sam gets back and joins us--” He paused, laughing, when Cas gave a happy whine at that promise, his hips bucking to take Dean’s cock particularly deeply, excited as always at the prospect of servicing both of the brothers at once. “--but I want you to keep riding me till he gets back,” Dean pressed on. “And I wanna keep hearing you say ‘Master.’”

His nails dug in, scratching more lines across Cas’ lower back, and Cas moaned wantonly, his back arching beautifully under the prickling touches. “You been wanting to call me that, baby? Been thinking it whenever I fuck you?”

Cas nodded hurriedly, emitting happy, helpless little noises as he rocked against his Dom. Dean ran his nails down over the curve of Cas’ ass, groaning as he clenched down around Dean in response. “How long, Cas? When was the first time you thought it?”

A choked noise tumbled from the writhing man’s lips. “Since--since the first time you--made me kneel for you, Master.”

Dean froze for several heartbeats, his mind leaping back to that first time, to the way Cas had simply relaxed into the new dynamic; how he had obeyed the order to kneel and had let himself be masked and cuffed; how he had warmed Dean’s cock without hesitation or shame; how he had simply surrendered power to the brothers. To Dean.

His voice was low, crackling with heat. “You wanted to say it then? That soon?”

Cas nodded again, still using his arms for balance as he pushed himself up and down on Dean’s cock, his hands resting over Dean’s knees. “You--your eyes that night--you looked--so--possessive and--so commanding.” He let out a fractured moan as Dean raised one hand to his face, fingers stroking over Cas’ skin as he listened intently. “You--told me to kneel--and I--I wanted to do--anything that you asked. Wanted to--make you--happy. To please you.” A shudder ran through him, his eyes sinking shut, and Dean felt it the moment that his legs began shaking too hard, his strength running out. Dean leaned forward, catching him easily, and he cradled Cas to his chest, letting him slump against him. Cas’ voice was barely there. “Just wanted to serve you.”

Dean let out a soft laugh, left breathless by how much he adored the man curling up in his embrace. “Well, fuck. I could’ve had you saying it at the club. Would’ve been fucking gorgeous to hear it there.”

Cas smiled weakly, nuzzling into his neck happily. “Next time, Master?”

Dean grinned in affirmation, tightening his arms around Cas and fucking up into him roughly, and Cas immediately threw his head back with a helpless cry of, “Oh, please, Master!”

“Holy fuck.”

Dean glanced backward, smirking at Sam as he stood in the doorway, his mouth open and eyes locked on Cas, pupils blown wide and dark in his hazel gaze. “Gonna join us, Sammy?”

Sam shut the door at once, all but tossing the breakfast bags on the table--though he managed to remember to put his computer bag down with a little more care--before stripping off his jacket and shirt. His shoes and jeans followed suit, and then he crossed to where they sat, waiting for Dean’s nod of confirmation before crouching down, sidling in between Cas and the bed. His hands rose to support Cas’ upper body, allowing Dean to put his hands back down for leverage.

Cas whined needfully as Sam’s hands stroked over his damp skin, turning his face toward him in wordless plea. Sam laughed hoarsely as he leaned forward, a pressing hard, biting kiss to Cas’ mouth.

Dean rolled his hips a little, teasingly reminding Cas quite thoroughly about what they had been occupied with, and Cas broke the kiss with a moan. He was biting his lip almost shyly, a small degree of tension leaking back into his shoulders, and Dean huffed out a laugh, lifting one hand to rub reassuringly over Cas’ trembling hip and thigh; Sam slid his hands under Cas’ arms, bracing Cas’ torso against his own chest. The younger Winchester was licking and biting at Cas’ neck, above and below his collar, leaving lovely red marks across the skin.

“No need to be shy now, angel,” Dean murmured to Cas, feeling the muscle flex beneath his palm as his lover locked onto his voice, absorbing the gentle words. “Let Sammy hear how stunning you sound when you say it.”

As he spoke, he took full advantage of Sam holding Cas steady for him, thrusting up forcefully and rapidly. Cas cried out in pleasure, his head falling back against Sam’s shoulder as his entire body tensed from the onslaught of stimulation against his prostate. “Ma--Master, please--please let me come!”

Sam let out a sound delightfully close to a snarl, biting down hard enough to leave one particularly large bite mark above Cas’ collar, one guaranteed to last for several days. “Fuck,” he panted against Cas’ skin, eyes locked on their submissive’s ecstatic face. “He sounds so fucking pretty.”

Dean nodded proudly, easing his dick out of Cas and rolling up onto his knees. His hands slipped beneath Cas’ thighs, bringing him back into position, and then he paused, waiting once more with the head of his cock tracing teasingly over Cas’ fucked-open hole. “You gonna need one of Sammy’s hands on you while I fuck you, angel? Or can you come just on my cock, like a good boy?”

Cas bit down on his chapped bottom lip, trying to think, and Dean smirked cruelly, thrusting back inside him roughly, prompting him to arch away from Sam’s body, his hands scrabbling against Sam’s thighs. Cas emitted a high, keening sound of desperation. “ _Please_ , Master!”

Dean hummed in approval, leaning in to kiss Cas’ mouth as he continued to pump his hips forward, slamming inside him over and over. “Yeah, Cas. Wanna see you come all over yourself while I’m fucking you, come on, give it up to me.”

Cas surrendered to his orgasm with a broken shriek of pleasure, his hands clutching at Sam’s legs and waist as Dean fucked into him, and within a minute he was coming, his release splattering over his own stomach and dripping down onto his thighs. As his body tightened around Dean’s cock, the older Winchester let go with a groan, thrusting in all the way and collapsing against Cas, pulsing inside him.

After a moment or so of faint panting from all three men, Dean raised his head, fixing his eyes on his trembling brother, who was brushing Cas’ sweat-soaked hair back from his face with gentle fingers. “Sammy, how--how do you wanna finish?”

Sam smiled at him gratefully, hands moving back down to caress Cas’ arms. “Ease him up? I was just gonna slip inside. Wanna see how warm and slick he is with your come still hot in ‘im.”

Cas gave a quiet whine at Sam’s words, licking his lips eagerly, and Dean laughed, sitting back and gently sliding free. “Up on your knees angel. Sammy’s got you.”

Cas managed to get his legs under himself, and Sam’s arms immediately slipped around him, drawing him back until Sam could press reassuringly up against him, sliding his cock inside effortlessly. Cas wriggled happily against him, his arms reaching up and back to clutch helplessly at Sam as he fucked him slowly and deeply, grinding sensuously against him, his hips gradually beginning to snap forward faster and faster as he neared his climax.

Dean leaned in closer, still on his knees, and ran his lips down Cas’ throat and over his collarbones, tasting Cas’ sweat and feeling his pulse pounding under Dean’s tongue. “Good boy, Cas. You’re my good boy.”

He saw the way that the words affected Cas, the praise sinking into his skin and exploding through him in a sweet heat wave, making his entire body spasm into a second, dry orgasm. It must have made him clench down good and tightly, because Sam came with a startled growl as if taken by surprise by his orgasm, biting more glaring red marks across Cas’ neck and shoulders as he did.

When Sam eventually slipped free, Cas collapsed forward into Dean’s arms, and the older Winchester supported his boy’s weight with a contented smile as Sam staggered to his feet, and into the bathroom to get them a wet cloth.

Dean stroked a hand through Cas’ hair and over the bite-riddled skin surrounding his collar, waiting until Cas had stopped panting so heavily and turned to press a kiss--small and sweet, gratefully acknowledging Dean’s comforting touch--to Dean’s shoulder before he asked Cas softly, “You okay, baby?”

Cas nodded sluggishly, relaxing completely into Dean’s hold as he came down from the adrenaline rush. “Yes, Sir.” A sweet, sleepy smile touched his lips, and he tilted his head back expectantly, making Dean chuckle as he obligingly kissed him. “Thank you, Master.”

Sam returned to their side, wiping Cas down as Dean eased the blindfold free, ready with a loving smile for Cas as he blinked drowsily in the dimly lit room. Dean stood with a leisurely stretch, grabbing his jeans off of the dresser and slipping them on before he turned back to crouch in front of Cas. His sub was looking up at him with awe, and hope, and relief glowing in his wide blue eyes. Dean cupped his jaw, his ring and little fingers grazing the collar lovingly.

He drew Cas into another brief, tender kiss before leaning back and licking his lips, mischief bleeding into his gaze. “I meant it, by the way. If you want to try it, I will push you till it hurts--break you down completely and make you beg for every bit of it.”

It was almost comical how quickly Cas’ pupils expanded, his lips parting on a little breath of excitement. Behind Dean, Sam let out a soft and broken sound, obviously very on board with the idea. Cas nodded into Dean’s palm, eyes locked on his Dom’s face. “Please, Sir.”

Dean arched a playful eyebrow, his fingers contracting scoldingly against Cas’ cheek, and the kneeling man blushed slightly at the teasing reprimand. “Master,” he corrected himself in a whisper.

Nodding approvingly, Dean gave him one last hard kiss, and then straightened up and moved to sit down at the table for breakfast. Cas immediately crawled to his place beside Dean’s chair, cerulean eyes bright as he rested his chin dutifully on Dean’s knee. His Master smiled down at him, thumbing his full bottom lip with tender promise. “Good boy, angel. Let’s eat. And then we’ll discuss how far you want me to take you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely also inspired by the unique and extremely hot D/s dynamic in riseofthefallenone's stunning fic "A Little Patience." Check it out.
> 
> And their position was motivated by the delicious artwork at the top of this fic rec page: http://destielmybeatingheart.tumblr.com/post/12364276705/wincestiel-rec-list-updated
> 
> I'm hoping to ease into some more intense sensory stimulation and possibly pain-play in the next few. But I'll also be hardcore storyboarding my next two Sherlock fics, one of which is a paid commission, so I may seem slightly scattered for a bit.
> 
> Apologies for the month-long gap on this one. We're in Canada visiting family at the moment, and I am not finding nearly as much free time to write as I anticipated I would. But I'll be home again soon. :)


End file.
